


Bullet

by bookwars



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, M/M, Post-Series, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Two Voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People have taken bullets for Finch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bullet

 

For most of his life Harold thought, nobody would risk their lives for him. He wasn't anyone special, a nobody. His life didn't have color until Grace came into his life. It vanished when he left her but, it crept back in when he rescued John. He didn't realize it at first, at least not until the night he almost him to Joss betrayal. Harold alomst lost him many times by John's choices, Harold's, or death that wanted to collect by, decided another day was necessary for the wayward men . Now, for instance, during this battle with Samertatian. By, all accounts they should be dead. The stats showed this, bullets were flying all around him. One came straight for him, and he froze.He waited for the pain to come but, it never came. He opened his eyes to find John falling to the ground.

John had taken a bullet for him, and Harold never wanted him to do that again; he never wanted to lose him again. 

* * *

_It should've been a joyous moment, Sameen's lips on her's. Instead, it was one that haunted her  nightmares during the rest of her short life. Each bullet that pierce through  Sameen was a punch to the stomach. Those bullets were meant for her. She cursed out her God for taking Sameen and not helping her find her. When they were finally reunited, it wasn't the celebration that it should have been. There was still the battle of Gods raging on after all. They only had a few private moments together, and even some of them weren't peaceful. One moment, she almost lost her again. If that had happened, she would've raised her favorite weapon one last time , before joining her and living .., wherever in peace. Root figured it would take the biggest miracle on the planet for them to survive this; She thought they would at least one more day. She hadn't realized what had happened until she knew it was too late; too late to ever go back to her Sameen's arms. So, she did what she had to in order to save the world that Sameen would live on in._

_She had a bullet for a friend, and could finally be at peace though she still wanted to fight._

* * *

In the end, Harold was the only one left standing. Shaw and Lionel were still in the game but, Harold was the only that got away free. John oh God... Harold still couldn't fulling think about how the man sacrificed his life for many who would never know the good he did. One the ways he could honor his loves sacrifice, was to live himself. John wouldn't want him diving into a pool of  self pity. Harold knew the only way he could do that would be go to first love, and be by her side for the remaindered of their days on this earth. He would go to other women and hoped that she would take him back, despite all the pain he had to put her through. Seeing  her at the park, made his heart stop for a second. Her face paralleled the growing smile on his.

He ran into the arms into the arms of the women he would die for. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "we're in the middle of battle right now what are you doing. oh no what -Hoe DON'T DO IT "takes hit meany for other person" "Oh my God""; It seemed perfect for this show since everyone takes a bullet for someone . Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
